Please, love me (PT)
by tomfeltonsmush
Summary: Elena's parents are dead. Stefan is gone. Elena is at freshman's year in college and she has to deal with Damon, who she hates.
1. A Kiss?

**Elena**

Querido diário,

Beijei o Damon. Quem é que quero enganar? A minha opinião sobre ele é bipolar. Odeio-o. A sério. Odeio a arrogância, o orgulho, o sorriso, a popularidade. Tudo nele grita futilidade e superficialidade. Na faculdade, todos o adoram. É tudo segundas intenções. Sinto imensa pena de todos eles. Não são capazes de serem fiéis a si próprios porque um rapaz estúpido, rico e giro é capaz de lhes dar o que realmente querem: seja popularidade, dinheiro ou qualquer outra coisa. Até os professores adoram bajulá-lo para conseguir um pequeno sorriso de aprovação.

A família dele é autora de enormes donativos da faculdade o que faz com que o Damon seja alvo de uma quantidade de bajulação ainda maior. Além do Damon, os Salvatore têm outro filho, o Stefan. Não há ninguém que seja mais diferente do Damon, do que o Stefan.

Antes dos meus pais falecerem, no verão passado, o Stefan foi meu namorado durante dois anos. Quis a vida que tivéssemos terminado. Os pais dele mandaram-no para Itália, para estudar música clássica, a grande vocação do Stefan. A nossa relação terminou com a ida dele, mas, se ele voltasse, não seria o mesmo. Acredito que a música era o motor que o guiava, daí a sua sensibilidade e compreensão comigo e com todos, e, por isso, quando ele foi, fiquei feliz por ele. O vazio da sua perda foi preenchido pela alegria dele. Ainda falamos e somos grandes amigos.

Só tenho pena que os Salvatore se tenham enganado no filho que deviam ter mandado para a Europa.

O Damon, por outro lado, é simplesmente o rapaz mais fútil à face da Terra. E eu beijei-o. A minha boca tocou na dele, literalmente.

Não havia mais ninguém mais errado para beijar?

**Damon**

Ela odeia-me.

Eu sei, mas não importa. Só queria aproximar-me dela. Prová-la, na realidade. Serei um mulherengo? Talvez, mas a Elena é a única miúda que alguma vez tentou resistir-me. Eu gosto de um bom desafio. E consegui. Roubei-lhe um beijo e aposto que, agora, mesmo ela está às voltas, à procura de uma explicação. Quando penso nisso, até é adorável.

Espera lá … O quê?


	2. Go to class!

**Elena**

Hoje, era suposto ser um bom dia. Ia finalmente saber a opinião do meu professor em relação ao meu manuscrito.

Cheguei à sala e sentei-me no lugar habitual, ao lado da Bonnie. Por qualquer razão, o professor devia estar atrasado, afinal o Damon já estava na sala. Engoli em seco, quando ele olhou para mim. Baixei a cabeça e segui caminho.

"Elena? O que foi isso?" Caroline. A rapariga que não deixa nada escapar.

Caroline Forbes senta-se no lugar atrás da Bonnie e, perante a sua intervenção, reuniu-se um grupo a minha volta, ao qual se juntou Lexi.

"É uma longa história, meninas. Eu beijei o Damon, ontem, e agora ele está todo radiante e gabarolas por isso."

"Oh meu Deus! Eu não esperava essa." Disse Lexi. Nem eu esperava que tal coisa tivesse acontecido.

"Já consigo imaginar a capa do jornal da faculdade, amanhã! Elena Gilbert larga o irmão prodigioso e alia-se ao lado negro."

As nossas cabeças viraram-se todas na direção da Caroline e começámos a rir. Ela tinha aquele dom. Dizia as coisas mais erradas nos momentos certos. Talvez por isso todos a adoravam.

"Mas Elena, como é que fizeste essa proeza?" Perguntou Bonnie, devolvendo à conversa um tom mais sério.

"Eu não sei, Bon. Aconteceu. E ninguém se sente mais chateada com isso do que eu." Respondi, honestamente.

"Sem querer parecer muito má, Elena, mas trocaste _mesmo_ de lado?" Perguntou Lexi, tocando no ponto que Caroline tinha iniciado.

Quis responder-lhe, mas a campainha tocou e Mr. Saltzmann entrou. Sentámo-nos todos e, para meu prazer, ele deixou na minha mesa o meu manuscrito, antes de iniciar a aula. Olhei rapidamente e a minha atenção desviou-se para o longo comentário, escrito a vermelho: "Querida Elena, fico muito satisfeito com o teu progresso na minha aula. A tua história é muito boa e as tuas críticas são excelentemente subtis, o que me agrada. O meu conselho é que não mostres a mais ninguém a não ser que não seja um representante de uma editora. Posso indicar-te alguns nomes. Excelente trabalho, menina!" Lancei-lhe rapidamente um sorriso e agradeci-lhe silenciosamente. Alaric acenou-me com a cabeça.

Alaric Saltzmann era meu professor de escrita criativa na faculdade e, curiosamente, marido da minha tia Jenna, falecida há mais de dois anos, com um cancro. Nunca voltou a casar e, agora que os meus faleceram, era tutor do meu irmão mais novo, Jeremy. Os conselhos dele eram preciosos para mim, mas o que se seguiu àquele momento era motivo para lhe apertar o pescoço.

Logo que começou a aula, Mr. Saltzmann, como devo tratá-lo em aula, falou sobre os trabalhos de grupo que teríamos de fazer. Até agora tudo bem. Faria a coisa com qualquer uma das minhas meninas. Mas… não. Os grupos estavam definidos pelo professor. Apesar conhecer a minha aversão pelo Damon, Alaric decidiu juntar-me com ele para o trabalho.

Exatamente. Eu teria de fazer um trabalho de escrita criativa com o Damon Estúpido Salvator. Um dia depois de o beijar, estupidamente. A minha estúpida vida podia acabar ali. Sim, tudo é estúpido!

Depois da aula, falei com Alaric.

"Porquê com o Damon, Ric? Sabes bem que eu e ele não funcionamos."

"Elena, se ficaste concentrada somente no par com que ficaste, perdeste metade da informação. Os grupos que eu formei tinham de ser diferentes entre si. Ninguém ficou com quem queria. E era esse o meu objetivo. Vocês enquanto alunos e, mais tarde, como profissionais, terão de trabalhar com pessoas de quem gostam mais e outras de quem gostam menos. Aliás, um dos meus objetivos para vocês é que aprendam a trabalhar as diferenças para que o trabalho surja. Tu e o Damon são o grupo que melhor responde a todos os meus requisitos."

Não havia qualquer dúvida. Na argumentação, Alaric colocava-me a um canto. Eu não tinha qualquer hipótese para protestar.


	3. Were you running?

**Damon**

Não consigo mesmo compreender porque é que a Elena haveria de combinar o nosso primeiro encontro num sítio como este. Café mal cheiroso é a expressão correta para o descrever. Como é que era mesmo o nome?

"Mystic Grill, Damon. Mais conhecido por apenas, Grill." Elena interrompeu-me o pensamento. Aparentemente, as ideias falaram alto de mais. Temos pena.

"Bem, muito obrigada, menina. Posso perguntar o que é que vamos fazer aqui? Os meus pés estão colados ao chão."

Ela sorriu para mim, sarcasticamente.

"Ótimo! É da maneira que não foges às responsabilidades."

"Qualquer coisa que faça com uma beldade como tu deixa de ser uma responsabilidade. Não preciso de fugir." A minha resposta foi suficiente para fazer o sorriso desaparecer da cara dela.

Ela pensa que não a conheço, mas está tão enganada. Pelo contrário, é ela quem não me conhece. Tudo o que a Elena sabe acerca de mim, soube-o pela fama que eu tenho. E a fama que eu tenho foi, em grande parte, construída por comparação ao meu irmão Stefan. Ele perfeitinho e, por isso, eu sou o diabinho. Em parte, têm razão. A Elena não é diferente dos outros. Pensa da mesma maneira que eles. Mas esperava mais dela. A frequentar a minha casa durante os dois anos que namorou com o Stefan, esperei que ela tivesse disposta a conhecer-me melhor mas optou por evitar-me a todo o custo, contrariando os pedidos do meu irmão. Sinto a falta dele, para dizer a verdade. Apesar de nunca ser deixado sozinho, a minha solidão é agora maior do que nunca. Não há uma única pessoa que não se aproxime de mim por interesse, e o amigo que tinha no Stefan está agora em Itália.

Larguei os meus pensamentos e sentei-me em frente a Elena, a sorrir vitorioso pela resposta que lhe dei. Ela não gostava de mim mas eu também não me deixaria ficar.

"Toma. Lê."

Antes que tivesse tempo de reagir, Elena largou um enorme calhamaço à minha frente, fazendo um som seco que se ouviu em todo o estabelecimento.

A luta iria ser renhida.

**Elena**

Acordei ao sentir um toque no meu ombro. Tinha adormecido em cima dos meus livros, e não era a única já que o Damon ressonava à minha frente.

Quando olhei para a pessoa que me tinha acordado, encontrei Klaus, o namorado da Caroline.

"Bom dia, luz do dia. Ou devo dizer, boa noite?"

Sorri-lhe.

"Olá Klaus, estou a fazer um trabalho com este desastre. Como podes ver, não estamos a conseguir. A Caroline veio contigo?"

"Sim, foi até à casa de banho. E eu ia pedir qualquer coisa para nós e depois vi-te aqui."

Caroline tinha voltado e ao ver-me abriu o sorriso e veio na nossa direção.

"Elena! Tens de me contar os detalhes sobre a tua aventura com o Damon!"

Para minha desgraça, Caroline tinha um tom de voz muito alto e esganiçado, o que fez acordar o Damon. Escondi a minha cara atrás das minhas mãos e, antes de qualquer outro movimento, arrumei as minhas coisas.

"Desculpa-me Caroline! Eu tenho mesmo de ir embora. É muito tarde. Adeus, beijinhos"

Quando acenei adeus a Klaus e Caroline, Damon levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para mim.

**Damon**

Ao voltar à realidade, reparei que Elena não estava no lugar dela. Olhei para trás e vi-a acenar para mim. Afinal, não para mim mas para o casal maravilha que estava estacado ao meu lado.

Sem qualquer palavra, levantei-me, deixando as minhas coisas na mesa e corri atrás dela.

"Elena. Elena!" Gritei.

Ela estava quase a chegar ao carro e a trancar-se dentro dele. Fui mais rápido e impedi-a que o fizesse.

"Estás parva? Não era suposto fazermos o trabalho? Fiz tudo o que me pediste e agora vais embora sem dizer nada a ninguém?"

"Eu… eu… É muito tarde… Eu tenho mesmo de ir."

A minha raiva contra ela aumentou.

"Porquê?! Porque a tua amiga disse demais? Eu ouvi tudo, Elena. Estava ensonado, mas ouvi. E se queres que te diga, acho que não é nada demais. Não justifica isto. Estás sempre a julgar-me e a criticar-me por ser um desperdício humano e ao mínimo embaraço foges e vais-te embora. Beijámo-nos e depois? É o fim do mundo? Eu sei que não sou o Stefan…"

Elena interrompeu-me.

"Cala-te! Tens razão. Eu não devia ter fugido. E parabéns, tens mais princípios do que eu achava. Não tragas é o nome do Stefan para aqui. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso."

As palavras dela atingiram-me como um ricochete. Não estava preparado para ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Vou-me embora." Virei costas, em direção ao Grill, deixando-a especada, sem saber o que dizer.

Antes de chegar à porta, senti algo agarrar-me o braço. Antes mesmo de me virar, sabia que era ela.

O perfume é algo único e até o mesmo perfume em pessoas diferentes tem a sua marca distinta que o permite distinguir. Ter estado tão perto dela apenas momentos antes permitiu-me absorver e memorizar parte do seu cheiro. A uma pequena distância, mesmo sem o auxílio da audição, já sabia que ela tinha vindo atrás de mim. É um dos efeitos de ser mulherengo. Começamos a perceber como funciona cada rapariga numa questão de segundos. Elena, apesar de ter fugido à situação, não era de deixar assuntos inacabados, principalmente, quando era ela quem estava em xeque.

"Damon, desculpa. Tens toda a razão. Leste o livro, como te pedi e tiraste notas, que foi mais do que te pedi. Ambos sucumbimos ao esforço e adormecemos. Quando acordei não devia ter saído daquele modo, sem te dizer nada. Desculpa-me."


	4. I wished it was true

**Nota de autor: **Antes de mais nada, se há alguém a seguir e a ler a minha história, agradeço imenso, do fundo do coração. Tenho tido uma enorme inspiração para escrever e, por esse motivo, já temos quatro capítulos! Também já sei qual o final que lhe quero dar por isso, fiquem por aí.

Em relação a este capítulo, quem não gosta de cenas sensuais, não aconselho a prosseguir. Delena sem sexo, ou algo semelhante não é a mesma coisa.

Divirtam-se e dêem o vosso feedback! Muito obrigada, beijinho

**Elen****a**

Finalmente cheguei a casa. Dirigi-me ao meu quarto e atirei-me para cima da cama.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo me tinha acontecido. Esperava aquela atitude de todos, mas do Damon?

E eu? Depois de ser confrontada por ele, só queria esconder-me num buraco perante o ridículo do que fiz. Fugi. Eu mesma defendo que essa não é a solução e foi isso que fiz. O resultado foi a minha humilhação por alguém que supostamente teria menos valores do que eu. O Damon envergonhou-me.

Envolvida nos meus pensamentos, fui interrompida por um bater furioso na porta. Pensei que fosse o Damon. Tinha vindo atrás de mim para continuar a perturbar-me pelo que tinha feito. Varri a ideia estúpida da minha cabeça. O Jeremy nunca lhe abriria a porta.

"Está aberta." Disse, milésimos de segundo antes de Caroline entrar de rompante, tal e qual um furacão que limpa tudo o que se mete no seu caminho. Sentou-se ao meu lado, assim que me ajeitei na cama.

"E agora, Lena? Vais explicar-me o que foi aquilo?" Questionou.

_Aquilo_, como ela lhe chamou, tinha sido a maior calamidade de sempre. Expliquei-lhe tudo detalhadamente, como ela gostava e ela respondia com acenos de cabeça e gestos mudos.

"E foi isso que aconteceu."

"Posso então perguntar-te uma coisa?" Caroline não esperou pela permissão. "Não estás a ficar apaixonada?"

As palavras de Caroline atingiram-me com um relâmpago.

"Não! Isso não é o que está a acontecer, compreendes? Tira essa ideia da cabeça, por favor." Respondi.

"Ok Elena. Mas compreende que, como tua amiga, tinha de o perguntar. Agora tenho de ir. O Klaus está lá fora à minha espera. Não o posso fazer esperar mais."

Abracei-a e encaminhei-a até a porta. Acenei ao Klaus, que me respondeu com um aceno e despedi-me de Caroline. Fechei a porta e fui até a sala, sentando-me no sofá gigantesco que ficava em frente da televisão. O Jeremy já se tinha ido deitar e eu aproveitei para relaxar e aproveitar o silêncio que reinava em casa. É verdade que toda aquela situação era irreal, mas também não era o suficiente para achar que pudessem existir sentimentos envolvidos. O Damon era a representação viva de tudo o que eu repudiava em alguém. Como poderia amar… sequer gostar de alguém assim?

Estava tão fixada no canto esquerdo da televisão que, quando ouvi baterem à porta, sobressaltei-me. Deveria ser Caroline, novamente. Ela esquecia-se sempre de tudo pelo caminho e hoje não era exceção. Ou assim eu pensei.

"E agora, Care? Que foi que esquec…?" A minha pergunta foi interrompida pelo vislumbre que tive do Damon em frente da minha porta. Para aguçar o paladar a qualquer mulher das redondezas, Damon ostentava o brilho de um deus. As suas calças pretas delineavam deliciosamente as curvas das suas pernas e a camisola cinzenta com decote em V deixava à espreita o início do seu peito. Para completar o visual, Damon tinha escolhido um casaco de cabedal que revelava os ombros largos e musculados. Nem mesmo eu, Elena Gilbert, conseguia resistir àquela visão. Damon podia ser um fedelho mimado, mas não deixava de ser giro, _muito_ giro.

"Que estás a fazer aqui? Já deixamos tudo claro, no Grill" Disse eu, depois de alguns momentos de um silêncio embaraçoso.

Ele não me respondeu. Ao invés, penetrava-me com o olhar enquanto se movia na minha direção, como um felino. Quis fugir, mas algo me mantinha presa ao chão fazendo com que a distância entre nós os dois diminuísse. Ele estava em transe e eu seguia-lhe o exemplo.

De repente, sem que nada o fizesse prever, ele pegou-me na mão, acariciando-a. Depois, deslizou com o dedo indicador sobre a pele do meu braço e terminando na curva do meu pescoço. Num impulso, Damon agarrou o meu pescoço com ambas as mãos e enterrou a cabeça nos meus lábios.

Meu Deus, como descrever aquele momento? A tensão era tanta que se sentia no ar o aroma do desejo. Eu não conseguia conter-me e respondia-lhe com o mesmo fulgor dele.

A ideia de ter o Damon tão perto de mim, tão sedento por mim, fez-me humedecer de imediato. Eu gemia e tremia a provar o sabor dele. Tinha encontrado o néctar dos deuses e não iria largar. Apertei as pernas e contraí os músculos à medida que ondas de prazer me sacudiam.

Ele apercebeu-se e, de imediato, largou-me o pescoço para aterrar com as mãos, certeiramente, nas minhas nádegas, puxando-me contra a protuberância que surgia nas calças dele.

Neste momento, o desejo de ambos é tanto que já nada importa. Só o quero sentir dentro de mim.

"Por favor." Gemo-lhe ao ouvido.

Com uma mão, o Damon pega-me numa perna e afasta-a da outra. Desapertando-me habilmente o botão, puxa as minhas calças para baixo. É o suficiente. Até que ele me penetra com dois dedos, fazendo-me gemer, depois de desviar as cuecas de renda azul. Estou tão molhada que chamar-me fonte não bastaria. Estou louca de desejo por ele.

Os seus lábios voltam a encontrar os meus e à medida que ele ganha um novo folgo, os seus dedos entram mais fundo dentro de mim. Que loucura, que desejo, que bom. Só mais um pouco. É tudo o que peço. Mais um pouco. Mais fundo.

E de repente, acordo, ao som do despertador.


	5. I dreamed the same, honey

**Damon**

Acordei. De um modo atípico, diga-se de passagem. De todas as pessoas no mundo, sonhei com a Elena. Sonhei que… Bem, os meus lençóis explicam claramente como é que sonhei com ela. E foi intenso.

Empurrei os lençóis para trás, e dirigi-me à minha casa de banho privada para tomar um bom duche. Vesti-me com a primeira roupa que tirei da gaveta, para me apresentar à mesa e tomar o pequeno-almoço, com os meus pais.

Chamem-lhe tradição de família ou simples mania de gente rica mas, para o meu pai, não havia nada mais sagrado que a família toda reunida à mesa da refeição. Se bem que não estávamos todos. Faltava o diamante em bruto dos Salvatore.

Nunca o direi em público, mas sinto bastante a falta do Stefan. Certas palavras que ele sabia dizer no momento certo eram o que eu tinha como garantido e agora ele foi. Há 4 meses que a sua ausência é sentida cá por casa. Apesar de muito felizes com o futuro do filho, os meus pais mostram uma falta de alegria, como eu nunca antes tinha visto. O meu pai encerra-se no escritório durante mais tempo e a minha mãe deixou de pedir flores para a casa, todas as semanas. Vive-se, mas não é o mesmo.

"Bom dia querido. Senta-te. Vou já pedir à Diane para te trazer o pequeno-almoço" Disse a minha mãe, carinhosamente.

Sentei-me, como ela sugeriu e servi-me de um pouco de sumo de laranja e um croissant. Não falei, não me apetecia. A lembrança do Stefan deixou-me nostálgico. De repente, percebi que o meu pai ia fazer um comunicado. Antes de dizer seja o que for, ele aclara sempre a voz de um modo muito distinto, particular e único.

"Filho, tenho-te notado distraído." Começou ele. Ah, afinal era sobre mim. "Falei com a tua mãe e achamos que isso talvez se deva à tua distanciação do teu irmão. Embora não o digas, temos conhecimento que eram muito próximos e portanto é natural que te sintas mais solitário."

Sim? Está bem. Agora podiam ir diretos ao assunto, por favor?

Como é óbvio não pronunciei este pensamento.

"Achamos que talvez devêssemos ir passar o Natal a Itália. O Stefan não pode vir, mas nós podemos ir. Consigo dar um jeito para a escola de música abrir uma exceção e deixar-nos visitá-lo. Que achas?"

"Por mim tudo bem, pai. Depois diz-me qualquer coisa." Engoli a última dentada do croissant e levantei-me. "Vou andando para as aulas. Não tenho bem a certeza a que horas chego. Até logo." Despedi-me dos meus pais e saí.

Ir a Itália? Não me parecia má ideia.

Entrei no carro e conduzi até à faculdade, lembrando-me do sonho que tinha tido com a Elena. Tudo parecera tão surreal e improvável, mas tão deliciosamente agradável, se é que posso dizer isso.

Sacudi a cabeça. "Que ideia estúpida, Damon" pensei. Nunca na vida a Elena me deixaria chegar, sequer perto do que tinha sonhado.

Cheguei à faculdade. Escrita criativa era a primeira aula.

Sentei-me no fundo da sala. Era a minha estratégia quando sabia que provavelmente iria adormecer na aula. Desse modo, a probabilidade de ser notado era consideravelmente inferior.

Elena entrou e olhou diretamente para mim. As maçãs do seu rosto ganharam, de imediato, uma tonalidade vermelho-maçã. De vergonha, talvez? Ela sentou-se, virando-me as costas, no exato momento em que o professor entrou. Qual é o nome dele mesmo?

"O tipo chama-se Saltzmann, Damon" disse-me Tyler, ao meu lado esquerdo.

Sim, eu tenho muito essa mania de não saber o nome das coisas e de pronunciar em voz alta a minha dúvida.

"Meu, tenho de pôr isso na minha lista. Parar de pensar em voz alta." Respondi-lhe.

"Bom dia, turma. Antes de iniciar a aula, espero que os vossos trabalhos estejam a ser bem desenvolvidos. Hoje, gostaria de observar um pouco da vossa dinâmica com os vossos pares por isso, se não se importam, juntam-se e avançam no trabalho. Se ainda não começaram, esta é uma boa oportunidade de o fazerem." Disse o professor.

Depois de ouvir aquele discurso, olhei diretamente para Elena que fez o mesmo.

"Aqui ou aí?" perguntei-lhe, silenciosamente, ao que ela respondeu, levantando-se, pegando nas suas coisas e vindo na minha direção.

"Pode ser aqui."

"Acabei o que me pediste e selecionei informação que podemos utilizar."

"A sério? Ainda bem, obrigada"

"Não tens de agradecer, o trabalho também é da minha autoria, Elena."

A nossa conversa ficou por aí. Durante o resto da aula, a nossa troca de palavras restringiu-se ao mínimo essencial. Simples "Sim" ou "Não" eram o suficiente.

Admito que, da minha parte, a culpa foi do sonho que tive com ela. Sempre que a olhava, lembrava-me de como a tinha deixado louca de prazer. Olhava as calças e imaginava as pernas. Olhava o pescoço e imaginava o sabor. De imediato, o meu corpo manifestou o meu pensamento e tentei de imediato fingi-lo. Seria embaraçoso.

Concentra-te Damon, ela não é para ti.

**Elena**

Querido diário,

Depois da noite de ontem, a aula de hoje foi insuportável. Quero-o. E agora?


End file.
